Eleazar
Eleazar is a vampire member of the Denali Coven. He was originally a guard of the Volturi until he met his mate Carmen, leaving the Volturi to follow her. Soon after parting ways with the Volturi, Carmen and himself joined the Denali Coven many years after it was established. Eleazar is a "vegetarian" although he wasn't always one. Edward said that if they had never found the Denali Coven, both Carmen and Eleazar would find another way to live, one way or the other. Biography Early Life Eleazar was originally from Spain, and as such is fluent in Spanish. He used to work with the Volturi because he had a powerful gift that allowed him to identify vampires with gifts that Aro thought would be useful. Such vampires would be offered a reprieve, as Aro would tell the other Volturi that his or her thoughts were particularly 'repentant'. Aro occasionally sent him to travel across the world to look for any human or vampire that may have a certain potential that makes them worthy of joining the Volturi; in battle, he would use Eleazar's gift to identify the abilities of the opposing parties. He could also identify nebulous talents in humans, though he had to concentrate harder. He met Carmen and after a while they left, because they did not like the way the Volturi conducted themselves. They wandered for a time and eventually made it to Denali, where they assimilated into the roles of parental figures to the others. Edward Cullen felt that if Carmen and Eleazar hadn't found Kate, Irina, and Tanya, they would have eventually found the "vegetarian" lifestyle on their own. ''Eclipse'' When the Cullens called upon the Denali Coven to aid in their fight against a newborn army plaguing Seattle, the Denalis refused at Irina's insistence, motivated by a grudge against the shapeshifters for killing Laurent, her mate, much to the regret of the remainder of the coven. The Cullens had felt that Eleazar and Kate in particular, would have been useful in the coming battle. ''Breaking Dawn'' Eleazar is the one who explains to Bella the nature of her gift, which he calls a "mental shield". He also explains how it is able to protect her from the Volturi's abilities, and that she may be able to expand it to protect others as well. Kate and Zafrina help her to master this ability, and so this information from Eleazar proves vital in the confrontation with the Volturi. Like the rest of his coven, Eleazar comes to Forks to attend Bella and Edward's wedding. Four months later, they are asked to come to Forks to help the Cullen family by witnessing for them against the Volturi. Eleazar is instrumental in helping the Cullens by giving valuable information about the Volturi, although at first he almost refused because he thought Renesmee Cullen was an immortal child. He is eventually persuaded after his mate, Carmen, took a liking to Renesmee. After their confrontation against the Volturi ends, he returns to Denali with the rest of his coven, along with a new coven member, Garrett. Physical appearance He is described as a tall, dark-haired man with "a hint of an olive tone in his chalky complexion". Personality Eleazar has a strong belief that laws must be upheld, which is part of the reason he joined the Volturi. He is described by Edward as a very gentle man. Powers and Abilities Ability Identification Eleazar's gift is the identification of any special ability shown by vampires. Eleazar thinks that it is a "haphazard practice", as no two abilities work the same way. His ability to read powers is, like many other gifts, weaker on humans, and so is limited in that sense and requires full concentration for him to detect their potential gifts. Eleazar is the one who helped to discover Bella's own gift, which is a mental "shield", though his power is being repelled by it. Eleazar's ability is described much like Edward's. Relationships Carmen Carmen is Eleazar's mate. They met when Eleazar was still working for the Volturi. He later decided to leave the Volturi in order to lead a peaceful life with Carmen, and eventually relocated in Denali where they joined the Denali sisters. Eleazar is very protective of his mate. Tanya Tanya is the leader of the Denali Coven. Though Eleazar is very gentle and kind, she merely looks at him like an acquaintance. When Eleazar blamed himself for having worked with the Volturi for the wrong reasons, Tanya tries to comfort him saying that his intentions are always the best and that he should not degrade himself. Kate Kate is Tanya's adoptive sister and a member of the Denali Coven. She is the only one with a gift besides himself. Irina Irina is Tanya's adoptive sister and a member of the Denali Coven. Eleazar thinks of them as a real family. Laurent Laurent is a vampire who joined the Denali Coven for a few months. During his stay in Denali, he formed a relationship with Irina, which led her to break her ties with the Cullens. Appearances * Breaking Dawn **''Breaking Dawn'' films Film portrayal Eleazar will be portrayed by Christian Camargo in the ''Breaking Dawn'' films. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Denali Coven Category:Cullen Witnesses Category:Husbands